Trickster Children
by elffromspace
Summary: Sequel to Trickster's Wedding. Xelloss and Filia have kids. Need I say more?
1. Prologue

TrickChild0: Prologue

Trickster Children

Prologue  
By [Elf From Space ][1]

Warm.

So nice and warm...

Filia simply did not want to get up this morning. She hoped Lina wouldn't get impatient and send Amelia to wake her up. Just a few more minutes...

Why was she so tired this morning? She tried to think back to what she had done the day before, but instead her mind kept returning to her dream. It's getting worse. That one was so vivid I can almost feel him beside me still. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep in the hopes that the dream would return, but she found her movement strangely restricted. Something was wrapped around her. That feels almost like an arm. She sighed as she opened her eyes to dislodge whatever blankets had become tangled around her. Now I'm seeing things! She blinked again to clear her eyes, but no matter how hard she stared at the arm it would not disappear. Cautiously she looked to the side to see if there was anything attached to the arm. "EEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!! XELLOSSSSSS!!!!!!!" she yelled. He was watching her with an amused look, his head propped on his other arm.

"So Filia-chan, you've decided to wake up. I was afraid you'd sleep all day after our... activities last night." Xelloss smiled his annoyingly cute little smile.

"It... it wasn't a dream?" Filia gasped weakly.

"Tsk, tsk. You've been dreaming about me and you never told me? Well this one was very real."

"I'm married to a MAZOKU!?!?!?!" Filia yelled. Then she fainted back into the violet sheets.

"Yare, yare!" Xelloss sighed. He snuggled back in to wait for her to wake up again.

Elf From Space: Well, guys. There you have it. I'm starting on the sequel! Now that they're married I think it's time Xelloss and Filia had kids! YAY!  
Xelloss/Filia: WHAT?!?! KIDS!?!?!?!  
Xel: Yuck! Don't you think you've tortured me enough already? Some parts in that last story were horribly mushy.  
Fi: Kids?... I've always kind of wanted children... (cringes) But NOT with that NAMAGOMI!!!!!  
Xel: Oh? With whom then? We're married now. You are Mine!  
Fi: ..... (dirty look) I'll adopt! I hope little Valteria hatches soon!!  
Xel: Ugg. I'd almost forgotten about him. Don't tell me you still plan to raise him!  
Fi: Of course I do! I'm willing to take responsibility. Unlike someone I know. It's better than mixing my noble Dragon blood with that of a Mazoku!  
Xel (indignantly): I doubt you have to worry about that. I don't think we're compatible that way anyway. ... In spite of all the fun we had last night. I never knew you could do such things with your tail! (smiles suggestively)  
Fi: HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs mace-sama)  
Xel: I thought you wanted me to be more honest!  
Fi: There are some things that simply shouldn't be said! (chibi Fi chases chibi Xel)  
Elf: STOP IT! (They look at the annoyed Space Elf) You two are SO impossible! I tried to write a SHORT fic to get you together. But you argued so much it took 30 pages before you behaved long enough for the wedding! Just you watch! I'll get even! I'll MAKE you compatible!  
Xel: Oh really? How?  
Elf: (evil mazoku smile): Just wait. Zelas and I have a few ideas.  
Xel: (very pale): Zelas-sama? (shudders) Filia-chan, I think we're in trouble.  
Fi: (also pale): Just this once I'm inclined to agree with you. 

[On to Chapter 1][2]  
[Index][3]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickChild1.html
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends and Marital Bliss

TrickChild1: Old Friends and Marital Bliss

Trickster Children Chapter 1: Old Friends and Marital Bliss By [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to:   
elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Jhiend for proofreading, and to the Demon and Dragon Mailing List for nagging me to write it. Steph and Nite, your work helped inspire me to get back to work. Dralore, Simone and Mari-Mac, thanks for putting up with me while writing it.

There are some sights that one simply expects to see when Lina Inverse is near. One of those is large explosions and massive amounts of destruction. A close second is the spectacle of Lina and company sitting in a restaurant, where they are invariably stuffing food into their mouths at a rate that defies explanation. In the current instance Lina, Gourry and Amelia were busy fighting over various pieces of fried chicken while Zelgadis watched with a cup of coffee. During his travels with Lina and her companions he had become much more tolerant of their eating antics, but today he just wasn't in the mood. For one thing, his coffee was cold. He tried to get the waitress' attention to bring him a new cup, but she was busy trying to keep the food coming fast enough to avoid a Fireball, and didn't notice him. His mood was further darkened by the fact that this was the third AllYouCanEat restaurant they had traveled to in a week, without any mention being made of their quest. Just then a meatball was sent flying by Lina and Gourry's fight over the roast beef. The meatball hit Zelgadis square between the eyes leaving a patch of marinara sauce to decorate his face.

"LINA, GOURY!!" Zel exclaimed in exasperation. "Would it be too much to ask for you to contain the flying meatballs to your half of the table?"

"I'm sorry." Lina said in her best I'm-too-cute-for-you-to-stay-angry-with-me voice.

Zelgadis sighed "What are we doing here anyway? No, that's obviously a stupid question. You're eating." Zelgadis staved of responses as Amelia attempted to reply. "But what about our mission? My understanding when we set out was that we are looking for three things: A new sword for Gourry, a safer alternative to the Giga-slave, and MY CURE! Instead our route had been taking us to every restaurant in the kingdom!!!"

Lina took a big drink to clear her throat before replying. "Ok Zel, Let's think about this logically. We don't know where any of those things are, do we?"

"No..." Zel replied cautiously.

"So they could be anywhere. You never know, we might find your cure in the place we least expect. It could even be in an ... AllYouCanEat restaurant!" Lina exclaimed then dove back into the food fight.

Zelgadis facefaulted onto the table, unable to even respond to that one.

"Impressive!"

Zelgadis heard clapping behind him and got a sinking feeling as to who had just appeared.

"I see you haven't lost any of your debating skills, Lina-san."

Xelloss. It was definitely Xelloss. Zel pried his head up from the table and turned only to have his fears confirmed.

"Xelloss-san!" Amelia was as cheerful as ever in her greeting to the demon and general trouble-maker. "It's been months! Where is Filia-san? We haven't seen you since the wedding! I'm so happy for you two! How is everything? Is the pottery shop doing well? It's so nice of you to help her out with Val's egg..." Amelia gushed.

Xelloss sweatdropped. Amelia's cheerfulness was potent enough to make even his everlasting smile fade.

Lina decided to have mercy on the poor mazoku and cut Amelia off. "It has been a while Xelloss. So, what are you doing here? It's not some new mission is it?"

"That is a secret!" Xelloss smiled.

"I should have known." Lina sighed, "Okay, then, where is Filia? Will she be coming too?"

"Oh, she's probably making some more pottery or rearranging the blankets around Val's egg or something."

Xelloss waved his hand in dismissal, but something in his tone made Lina smile. _So marriage isn't quite what the trickster priest expected? Serves him right._ "What makes you think she would come anyway? We may be married now, but that doesn't mean I can't do things on my own." Xelloss continued.

"Xelloss!" There was another flash and the very dragon under discussion appeared beside her husband. "Could you help me... Oh, hello everyone! Xelloss! What are you doing visiting our friends without telling me? Didn't it occur to you that I might like to visit too?"

"Filia!" Xelloss replied in what sounded almost like a whine, "Why do you keep following me everywhere?! I'm supposed to be working!"

"So this visit does have something to do with the Beastmaster. Just great!" Lina grumbled, "There goes my goal for the year: NOT to get involved with any more mazoku lords..."

Filia ignored Lina's complaints and glared back at her husband. "It shouldn't bother you. Unless you're hiding something from me..." Filia glared at Xelloss but he just stood there, a far too innocent expression on his face. "You should have thought about this before you asked me to marry you. Everyone knows the marriage ceremony creates a link between the mates. It makes perfect sense to be able to find your mate no matter where they go." Filia grinned almost evilly as she continued. The mazoku's influence on her seemed to be showing. "I wasn't spying on you. I just needed a little help getting some vases out of the kiln."

This seemed to send Xelloss over the edge, "Just because I am your husband does NOT mean I am going to play your servant and put your pottery in and out of the oven!"

Lina facefaulted at the familiar display of childishness between the two. "They haven't changed at all, have they?"

"How was I supposed to know about that bond? Some deceitful Dragon forgot to tell me!" Xelloss had completely forgotten everyone else to yell at Filia.

Gourry now noticed the raised voices and finally looked up from his food "Oy! What's going on? Ah, I get it! Xelloss and Filia are back!" he concluded, in what, for him, was a brilliant deduction.

"Who are you calling deceitful?!? YOU tricked ME into that contest! It's not my fault we're in this position! All I wanted was a little help!" Filia yelled back.

Zelgadis sighed and looked for a place to hide "No, they haven't changed at all... You'd think they could at least come up with new arguments!"

"I don't believe your story for a second. You don't want help, you just want to spy on me! I see now, it's okay for ryuzoku to lie when they don't want to admit what they're doing..." Xelloss was twitching in anger but he had leaned in so close to Filia it almost looked like they were about to kiss.

"Filia!!" Amelia tried without success to catch Filia's attention so she could greet her friend. "They haven't seen us for months and they are still more interested in fighting than saying hello... "

"Do you know why I'm back watching this bunch instead of being assigned to a real mission?!? Because of that stunt you pulled appearing in the middle of my debriefing last week! How can Zelas trust me with her secret missions when there's a dragon following me everywhere I go?!?!"

"So they did find something new to fight about." Lina laughed at the image of Filia appearing in the middle Wolfpack Island, but then she stopped. "What do you mean we're not a 'real mission?!?!?!'"

"Some husband you are! You think you can stop by every night and have your way, but you're ashamed to even be seen with me during the day! Is it too much to ask for a little help now and then?" Filia too was leaning suspiciously close to Xelloss so she could yell right in his face.

Zelgadis looked away disgusted. "You'd think they could find somewhere else to flirt! If they kiss I'm leaving."

"You didn't need help that time either! You were just spying on me and that's why you had a romantic dinner all set out to make me forget when we got back!"

Zelgadis closed his eyes quickly so he wouldn't have to see what he knew was coming. But Amelia made it all too clear what happened anyway. "Awwww... Don't they look so CUTE together when they kiss??"

After several long moments during which Zelgadis kept his eyes firmly shut Xelloss broke away and continued, "It certainly worked too... But I still have to teach you a lesson!" He flipped up Filia's skirt and snatched her mace.

Gourry saw this and ducked under the table remembering an encounter with Filia that was too painful to forget, "Are you sure that's a good idea Xelloss?!" SD Gourry yelled in panic.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!!" Filia screeched, lunging for Xelloss who teleported safely to the side.

"This is just perfect! We are trying to eat here and we're caught in the middle of the next War of the Races! I'd heard domestic disturbances could get dangerous, but I have a feeling these two belong in a whole new category!" Lina groaned as she rescued a chicken leg from being smashed by an irate dragon.

"Come and get it!" Xelloss teased and then disappeared altogether.

"Just you wait! I'll get it and then I'll get you!" Filia gritted between her teeth before following him into the unknown.

"That was odd...." Lina stared after the departed pair. Then she remembered something much more important. "Gourry! Stop eating all the food!!!"

Zelgadis watched them leave with a sigh of relief. _Why did those two make him feel so uncomfortable? Part of it was just that he did not like Xelloss, but there was something more to it._ He thought about the way those two fought and pretended to hate each other, yet it was so obvious they were obsessed and loved every minute of it. Zelgadis took another sip of coffee no longer noticing how cold it was as his gaze drifted to Amelia. _Was it the same way with them? He certainly hoped it wasn't that obvious that he liked the princess._ He peered around the table but Lina and Gourry were far to busy eating to give any sign if they were on to him or not. He glanced back to Amelia and found her looking straight at him. He gasped in surprise and turned to stare at the wall. _ Damn! Like THAT wasn't obvious! How could he be such an idiot about this? What kind of Sorcerer-Swordsman gets caught playing eye tag with a justice freak princess? _ Zel stared deep down into his mug for a minute before taking a sip so he could sneak a glance at Amelia over the rim...

"Well that was fun!" Zelgadis jumped and sprayed coffee all over the table when Xelloss appeared right behind him. He could swear the wretched mazoku did that on purpose. But he didn't have long to think about it before a fuming dragon appeared as well.

A wet, fuming dragon.

A wet, fuming dragon who just might have had a g-string and some toilet paper on her head and who was literally shooting flames from her eyes as she glared at the mazoku who still held her mace. She took two quick steps to reach him, snatched back her mace, and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp with it "FILTHY, *pound* SNEAKING *pound* NAMAGOMI *pound* MAZOKU!!!!!! *pound* DO *pound* NOT *pound* EVER *pound* TOUCH *pound* MY *pound* MACE *pound* AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" *pound* *pound* *pound* *pound* Filia paused to push the wet bangs out of her face, plastering the toilet paper further into her hair and knocking what decidedly was a g-string onto the floor. "And, if you ever take me to any of those places again you WILL regret it!" Filia glared as the mazoku picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off casually.

"What_ are_ you referring to, Filia-chan? I thought you liked waterfalls." Xelloss smiled infuriatingly.

"I like _looking_ at them! Not appearing under them! And it's the other places I was referring to!"

"Yare, yare. You were chasing me so fast I didn't have time to think about where I appeared next. It certainly was a surprising coincidence to discover those random places were a men's bathroom, a dragon cuisine restaurant, and a strip club."

"COINCIDENCE!!!! You were planning that, don't think you can fool me!" The pair of them tore off again around the restaurant as Filia destroyed everything in sight besides Xelloss who was just a little too quick to be hit. "That's IT!" Filia stopped abruptly "I know! I'm not going to leave you alone until you apologize!"

"Eh?" Xelloss looked at her, disappointed that she had stopped chasing him. "You're staying? But don't you have to watch Val?"

Filia paused momentarily and then continued, "He hasn't hatched yet, he'll be fine. No one knows where he is besides Jiras and Grabos and they can take good care of him. Besides I can check up on him regularly. Yes! I'll do that! If you want me to leave the only way is to apologize and I'll go back to my pottery. It's better company than you anyway, Namagomi!" Filia declared. But then she glanced wistfully at her other friends and looked like she would really rather stay anyway.

"Well stay then! I'm not apologizing! You were the one who started it all with your incessant snooping! You should be the one to apologize to me." Xelloss turned his back on her stubbornly.

"Ok, then guys," Filia turned excitedly to her other friends, "I guess we're back traveling together again! At least till this rotten piece of trash apologizes."

On To [Chapter 2][2]  
[Index][3]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: TrickChild2.html
   [3]: TrickWedIndex.htm



	3. Chapter 2: Something Old, Something New

TrickChild2: Something Old, Something New

Trickster Children Chapter 2: Something Old, Something New By [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to:   
elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Jhiend for proofreading, and to the everyone whose helped me brainstorm, or has 

"So, tomorrow we're off to find those Crimson-Siangham[1] bandits Xelloss told us about," Lina announced to her companions. They had finally finished eating and the innkeeper was anxious for them to leave so he could clean up and go to bed.

"Again? You ARE aware that mazoku is just using us to do some chores for him. Every quest he's sent us on has ended with the impressive destruction of someone he wanted to get rid of." Zelgadis said dryly.

"I know," Lina replied. They had heard a rumor about some bandits who had a most unusual sword in their possession. Xelloss had hinted that it might be the sword of light, but Lina doubted that. She had long ago learned to be suspicious of anything Xelloss hinted at. Especially when he refused to confirm if he knew one way or the other. "But it's worth a shot if we can find a new sword for Gourry. You're the one who is so anxious to get back to our missions, aren't you? No matter what Xelloss' motives are bandits are still bandits. I am sure they will have treasure we can redistribute to a more worthy cause."

"Oh, and what cause would that be?" Zel asked.

"Me of course!!" Lina replied.

"Well I, for one, will be keeping my eyes open. I just don't trust him! With Filia here he seems to be more distracted, but I still can't believe he doesn't have something up his sleeve."

"Where did Xelloss and Filia go anyway?" Amelia asked, glancing around.

Lina blanched, "No! Please don't ask! I'm pretty sure we don't want to know."

Gourry just scratched his head. He was still trying to figure out what a singing ham[1] was and what that had to do with bandits...

Elsewhere Xelloss gave Filia another kiss as a very naughty look crept onto his face. "Filia-chan, do you want to try something new?"

Filia blushed at this remark. She knew what that look meant and she had already learned all sorts new things in the months since their wedding. Admittedly, most of them had been very enjoyable. Almost too enjoyable. She was sure most proper dragons would utterly disgusted, but just the thought of being married to a mazoku would have been enough for that. She didn't think the specifics of her behavior could make things any better or worse. "What now, Namagomi?" She didn't want to sound too eager no matter how much she looked forward to seeing what he came up with next.

Xelloss didn't reply. They both knew the games they played with each other. He was sure that she was interested, but he hoped this time she might get a little more than she bargained for. He smiled, pleased with himself, and kissed her again. He made sure she was good and distracted, and then he let go of his hold on his power. A black whirlwind rose up around him swirling all over Filia as well and flickering between them. Filia jumped, shocked by the dark power suddenly flowing through her and tried to pull away, but found his hold on her too tight.

"Stop that, Namagomi!" she ordered, her voice faltering just a little, but obviously not amused by this prank.

"Make me." He kissed her again.

"Alright." she retorted. Filia closed her eyes chanting under her breath. Soon she began to glow as she called on her own power in an effort to push Xelloss' energy away. But instead of fighting his power, her golden light merged with his darkness surrounding the pair with a swirling storm of gold and black energy flashing and growing as the two powers united.

"No, I really don't want to know what they're doing..." Lina winced remembering a time not too long ago when they had accidentally found out. She was pretty sure that Xelloss had heard them coming but had continued anyway just to see everyone's reaction. Poor Filia was mortified when she finally noticed the shocked expressions on the faces of her friends. Since then Lina had grown used to the spectacle of Filia chasing Xelloss off, mace in hand, and both returning some time later, clothing slightly out of place. And she'd learned NOT to look for them in between. Lina shook her head violently to clear the memory and yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone!"

Gourry got up and automatically followed Lina even though he knew he'd be sleeping in the next room with Zelgadis. 

Amelia also got up sleepily, "Me too." She knew better than to try and enter the room after Lina was asleep and risk waking her thus incurring her wrath. She really was tired anyway and only stayed up that late because everyone else did.

Zelgadis looked up to see everyone else leaving the table, but he sat for a moment longer taking one last sip of his coffee.

Amelia glanced back and called to him "Zelgadis-san! Aren't you coning to bed?"

with me... his mind silently filled in and he found himself choking on his coffee. He really needed to stop drinking that stuff right before bed! It was affecting his mind. He got up and followed trying very hard to act like Amelia wasn't there. Thank goodness she couldn't read minds, because if she ever knew half the things he was thinking she'd justice speech him to within an inch of his life! 

Amelia sighed. Every time she saw that look from him which made her think he was finally beginning to show his feelings he would suddenly close all up again. She'd give anything to know what he was thinking. 

Suddenly Lina stopped in her tracks in the hallway halting those behind her. "Do you feel that?"

"Magic." Zelgadis replied, "Very powerful."

They glanced down the hallway and noticed something odd from the 3rd door on the right.

"What is it?" Amelia asked, staring at the strange flashing leaking out from the door frame. It seemed to be black and yet light at the same time; midnight with golden highlights. "Wait a minute... That's Xelloss and Filia's room!"

Lina and Zelgadis did rather impressive face faults onto the floor.

"Just WHAT are they doing now??? No... wait... I really REALY don't want to know," Lina sweatdropped.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Zelgadis looked rather green as he picked himself up and hurried past to his room, glancing neither at the door, nor at Amelia.

"Geez! Don't those two ever stop???" Lina exclaimed.

Filia woke up feeling slightly odd and strangely restless. She glanced around the inn room and noticed that Xelloss had already left. She had overslept a bit, but judging from the light at the window, she guessed that everyone would still be eating. Breakfast… For some reason that sounded really good. _ I wonder what they're eating? Eggs, toast, milk, sausage…I'd better hurry if I want to get any!_

She quickly put her clothes on and hurried down the stairs to the dining area. As usual she saw her companions ravenously attacking a mountain of food. Xelloss sat a little back from the table calmly drinking his tea, and when he saw Filia he smiled.

"So Filia-chan. A bit exhausted after last night are you?" Xelloss winked at her suggestively.

"A little," Filia replied, making her way to the table. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him at the moment and he was right after all. She sat down at the table and reached for the milk that was just out of her reach, "Amelia, will you pass the milk? I'm parched!" Filia tried to remain proper, but soon gave it up and dove into the war zone that could loosely be termed a breakfast table.

Xelloss watched his wife, a little concerned. It wasn't like her to pass up on their regular morning fight. And she was definitely eating more… "enthusiastically" than normal. He wondered briefly if Lina and Gourry's eating habits were contagious, then decided they were, to the extend that the others had to adopt them if they wanted to eat anything at all. But that didn't entirely account for Filia's behavior. He thought back to the previous night and hoped that his new fun didn't have some negative side effect. He'd really been hoping to do that again.

Several weeks later a shrill shriek cut it's way through the peaceful morning. Lina jumped knocking Amelia out of the bed, and she heard a loud thump as something heavy and hard (Zel?) hit the floor in the next room. The shriek was followed by another and Lina hurried out of the door to see what was going on. Soon she found herself outside of Xelloss and Filia's room where she was joined by Gourry and Zel along with a few other sleepy guests.

"Oh brother! It's 6 in the morning??? It's bad enough when those two keep us up half night with their antics. Do they have to start in the morning now too? That's it! I'm going to teach them why it is a bad idea to deprive Lina Inverse, Sorceress Extraordinaire, of her sleep!!!" Lina rolled up her sleeve and reached for the doorknob in a suddenly deserted hallway.

"Uh, Lina.. Are you sure you want to walk in on them when they're..." Amelia started.

"Hold on." Zelgadis froze. They're not doing what you think."

"Huh?" Lina paused to look at him. "How would you know?"

Zelgadis suddenly turned very red "Well, uh..."

Lina glared at him impatiently.

"Ahem...there would be other noises too if they were... I don't hear..." Zelgadis stammered, while Lina looked disturbed and Amelia turned red as well.

"Hey guys" Gourry interrupted. "What was all that yelling for? Is someone in trouble?"

"He's right!" Zel gasped grabbing the door. "While we're out here talking something bad may have happened." he flung the door open and the group was greeted by an exuberant Filia who squealed in pure delight when she saw them.

"Look!!!" she cried turning to greet them.

They looked and to their great surprise they saw no major destruction in the room. At least no more than normal. They also breathed a collective sigh of relief observing that the proper dragon-maiden had somehow slipped into a nightgown to preserve whatever modesty could be left to Xelloss' wife. Unfortunately Xelloss seemed to have been far too stunned to take similar measures. The only thing saving Lina and Amelia from a sight they really didn't need was the sheet that had tangled around Xelloss as he fell off the bed and onto the floor in a dazed heap.

"Look!!! Isn't it wonderful!!" Filia was bouncing up and down excitedly clutching a two strange round objects to her chest. Zelgadis looked closer at the odd objects. They were dark in color. Purple? But they had a strange golden glow emanating from them. They seemed a little familiar and he tried to think what else he had seen Filia holding that glowed like that when it hit him.

"Eggs! They're eggs!" Lina exclaimed.

Zel looked back and forth between Xelloss and Filia while a giant sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "Great... That's just what this world needs. I knew things weren't quite chaotic enough yet."

Notes:  
[1] The siangham is an inside joke. It's a strange weapon in the new Dungeons and Dragons book. A group I play with found a highly magical one and not only can no one use it, but we can't even find anyone to sell it to.

Back To [Chapter 1][2]  
On To [Chapter 3][3]  
[Index][4]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: TrickChild1.html
   [3]: TrickChild3.html
   [4]: TrickWedIndex.htm



	4. Chapter 3: Consequences to Everything

TrickChild3: Consequences to Everything

Trickster Children Chapter 3: Consequences to Everything By [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to:   
elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Jhiend, Steph and Dralore for proofreading, and to Ryo and me brainstorm, or has 

Filia was bouncing happily around the room while her companions stared in shock. "I'm so happy! Xelloss-dear!!! We're going to be parents! Look!" she held out the eggs. "Our children. I could kiss you!" which she promptly did. It was a small kiss, but it was enough to knock Xelloss the rest of the way over, till he lay sprawled on the floor. Filia was oblivious. "Do you think they will be boys or a girls? What'll we name them? Ooooohhhh!!!! I'm so excited!!" she cuddled the new eggs up to her face shaking her whole body back and forth with her enthusiasm. Then she froze. "Oh no!! I bet you're cold aren't you!" she said to the eggs with concern. "We need to get you a blanket! And a basket, and a crib. We'll put you next to your adoptive brother, little Valteria-chan where you can all hatch safely and comfortably and then I'm sure you'll become the best of friends."

Lina stared in shock at the very though that those two were breeding. Xelloss and Filia had already proven how much trouble they could cause and now they were multiplying?? And Filia's hyperness was beginning to get to her. If that's what having kids does to your brain she was NEVER getting pregnant...

Zelgadis simply closed his eyes and tried to shut it out. Maybe if he tried really hard he'd wake up for real and find that this whole thing was a bad dream.

Gourry blinked, looking somewhat confused. He wasn't really that confused about what was happening, but he didn't know how to react. So he just stood there blinking and waited to see how this turned out.

Amelia, on the other hand, wasn't at all dismayed. "Oh, Filia-san! I'm so happy for you! Kawaiiii!!! Can I see? They're so pretty!" she went all starry-eyed seeing the shining eggs. "Look! They're purple just like the father! Xelloss-san! ….Xelloss-san?"

They turned to the spot where Xelloss had been lying and saw only a tangled sheet on the floor.

"Xelloss?" Filia glanced around for her husband. "This is just like that irresponsible mazoku! Well we don't need him anyway![1] Amelia, can you come shopping with me? There is so much I need to get ready!"

Amelia's eyes shone again, "Shopping for baby things? How Fun!!!" With that the two of them hurried out the door to look for sickeningly cute little blankets with ruffles and teddy bears and bunnies on them. The others watched them go until Amelia turned around, "Hey! Aren't you coming?" and she grabbed Zel and Lina to drag them along with Gourry following behind.

Xelloss rematerialized in the wine cellar on Wolfpack Island[2]. He slumped against the wall and pulled out the bottle the strongest wine he could find. How did this happen?? He took a swig right from the bottle as he slid further down the wall. He didn't even know it was possible for Ryuzoku and Mazoku to breed. Of course he didn't know of any who had tried and failed. Apparently it hadn't happened before only for lack of trying. Great! He thought as he finished his first bottle and reached for a second.

He should have known something was up with Filia's behavior lately. Her appetite had skyrocketed and then tapered off as she developed a recurring case of upset stomach. She was restless and had strange mood swings. He was used to her temper, but recently she'd go from unusually laid back to extremely irritated at a moments notice. He rubbed his head remembering the dents he'd earned when Filia's temper proved too unpredictable even for him to avoid.

The important question was "What now? Zelas would want to know about this immediately. There was no way to predict just what the combination of Mazoku and Ryuzoku blood would do to the children. Xelloss grabbed another bottle and took a generous drink. If Valgarv were any indication the babies could be powerful indeed. But these children would be born that way instead of reformed like Valgarv, so both powers would be natural to them. Xelloss' mind was spinning as he thought about the possibilities.

Yes Zelas would most definitely want to know about this! The chilren might prove most useful if handled properly. He felt oddly uncomfortable at the thought of using his own children, but he pushed it aside. There would be plenty of time to worry about that later. Right now he had to tell Zelas. She'd be annoyed that he'd stopped first to drink himself silly before bringing the news, but he decided he didn't care. He glanced at the growing pile of empty bottles. She'd be angry enough at him for being so careless, being late wouldn't make much difference. He wanted to be good and drunk before the torture started. It was too bad he had such a high alcohol tolerance!

How had this happened anyway? He tried to think back to when Filia first showed signs of being pregnant (How could he have been so blind as to not realize what it was???) He sorted through his memories week by week finally coming to the day they had fought those ridiculous Crimson-Singham bandits. That had been quite an event! He remembered how many bandits Filia had flattened after one of them accidentally bumped into her in his hurry to escape Lina's fireball. Unfortunately the bandit had knocked Filia over and landed in a very compromising position. When she noticed his hands somewhere only Xelloss' hands belonged she'd gone berserk. She flattened him along with any other bandit that stumbled her way. Getting upset at the first bandit was normal enough, but the added destruction was the sort of thing only he could usually provoke. Xelloss continued back in time and remembered how surprised he'd been that same morning by Filia's appetite. That was it! He'd been so surprised because that was the first day! So that meant….. "Zelas!!!!" he shot up from the floor scattering empty bottles across the floor. "She tricked me!" and with that he disappeared. 

"Ohhhh! Amelia! Look at this one. Don't the little clown remind you of Xelloss?" Filia held out a piece of fabric with chibi clowns on it. The clowns had purple hair and large smiles, but that's about as far as the resemblance went. Amelia obligingly inspected the pattern and nodded before holding up another selection.

"That is cute! But what about this one?" she pointed at the brightly colored stars all over her cloth. "Don't they make you think of Stars of Justice!? And with so many evil will surely be defeated!"

Lina rolled her eyes at the display her friends were putting on. Didn't they realize how foolish they looked? Even the shop-owner, who must have been used to all sorts of silly customers, didn't know what to make of the woman carrying around large purple eggs and shopping for baby things. Lina looked around to see how many other customers were starring at them when her eye was caught by one of the brightly colored fabrics. This one was covered with little ice cream cones. "Yummmy….. Filia, how about this one?" She held up the cloth for the others and soon found herself pulled into the shopping spree. As they looked over the various fabrics, Lina realized that she was actually having fun. Maybe this whole baby thing wasn't so bad after all. She knew she wouldn't be ready for a long, long time, but maybe, someday, she might have a family after all.

"Lina-san, how do you like this one?" Amelia asked, "Aren't these penguins so cute!!"

Lina started realizing that her gaze had somehow strayed to Gourry who was standing in the corner with Zel (where Zel was trying very hard to disappear). What was wrong with her? She quickly turned back toward the cloth, only to see lines of little penguins marching across it. Uggg…Lina winced. Those penguins looked just like those in that strange fantasy park. "NO!! Well, I mean I don't think those penguins will really match the others. Let's look for something else."

"Um, Ok." Amelia wondered what that was all about, but decided not to ask her friend as she continued to rummage through the wares.

Zelas was comfortably lounged in her favorite settee trying to decide whether to eat or torture her latest captive when her highest ranking servant appeared before her. And nearly fell over before catching himself by leaning heavily on his staff. The various wolves in the room turned to look at him, before smelling the alcohol and deciding to resume their naps. Zelas, however, scrutinized him very carefully. It was unusual for her finest servant to appear drunk before her. She watched as he regained his balance and raised his head to look at her. "You tricked me!!!!!" There was a shocked tone to his voice, obvious even through the drunken quaver. "You knew that would happen didn't you??"

Zelas looked at him curiously. "Knew what would happen? How can I answer if you don't tell me what you're referring to?" "Oh you knew all right! Back when you asked how Filia was doing. Then you started suggesting those all 'interesting things' you've always wondered about. I thought you were drunk but I should have known better!"

Zelas' eyes glinted as she realized what he was most likely talking about. But she wasn't jumping to conclusions until she was certain. "What's wrong? You didn't have a fight with Filia-dear did you?"

"No! Filia and I always fight. Why would I be upset about that? But you tricked me and you know it! You never told me that if I took your advice she'd get pregnant!!! You were counting on that from the start weren't you?" Xelloss was just drunk enough to turn his shock into righteous anger at being betrayed by his own mother. He faced her down defiantly, the wine giving him the courage (or perhaps stupidity is a better word) to challenge the Demon Lord about her actions. Still he wasn't prepared for her reaction.

"Really?" Zelas leapt up and gleefully pounced on her son. "Pregnant? I'm going to be a grandmother? How exciting!" So her source had been correct. This was wonderful! The wolves, who had been napping, were startled by their master's uncharacteristic display as Xelloss found himself knocked over by an enthusiastic female for the second time that day. "But just look at you! How disgraceful… You should be happy! You're a father! Here, have another drink."

Notes:  
[1] You've already got what you needed of him. Just like the female preying mantis, after mating the male is pretty much worthless… He he.. Ok I'm not THAT evil. Anyway he can still be good for another go later.  
[2] Ok, there've been some questions herre. If you want to imagina a naked Xelloss in the basement *snicker* .. *drool* ... that's fine. Otherwise he materialized clothes during the teleport.

Back To [Chapter 2][2]  
On To [Chapter 4][3]  
[Index][4]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: TrickChild2.html
   [3]: TrickChild4.htm
   [4]: TrickWedIndex.htm



	5. Chapter 4: Mother-in-Laws Give Me the Cr...

TrickChild4: Mother-in-Laws Give Me the Creeps!

Trickster Children Chapter 4: Mother-in-Laws Give Me the Creeps! By [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to:   
elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Steph for proofreading.

Filia stared out the window watching her children at play as she kneaded clay for her newest piece. She had added large windows to her workshop so she could keep an eye on the children as she worked. They seemed to be behaving themselves, at least for the moment. The three heads, one green-haired, one violet and one blonde(1) seemed to be playing in the creek and there was no mass destruction anywhere near them for once. Adrianna and Xavier Metallium were only eight years old, but they could cause an incredible amount of trouble! Valteria, at 9 years old, all too often would play along with the mischief and with his growing Ancient Dragon powers there was a lot of mischief he could cause. The twins were even worse, with both Ryuxoku and Mazoku powers at their disposal, if not always under control. They also had inherited their tendency for mischief from their father, but fortunately it came along with at least a little bit of Filia's concern for what was right. Filia idly wondered what Xelloss had been like as a child, but decided that mazoku must not have such a stage of development, because the world would never have survived!

Filia sighed and began sculpting an intricate vase. Maybe this time she would be able to finish it. More often than not she was interrupted by the twin's latest pranks, which were ever finding more creative ways of destroying her efforts. Maybe watching the children while running a pottery shop wasn't the best of ideas. But she could never send her children off to some daycare after school (there were none that would take _those_ troublemakers anyway, but Filia tries to ignore that fact.) She was no longer entirely dependent on the proceeds from the shop. Xelloss had made it very clear that he could provide for all her monetary needs, but she refused to give up her independence. She truly enjoyed her work. Sculpting vases was a great stress relief after some of the trouble her children caused! Besides, she didn't really want to think about where Xelloss came by his money…

Through the widow she saw the twins jump up, leaving the dam they had been building in the small creek that ran through the yard. Val watched as he continued to work on a miniature village beside the dam trying to figure out just what they were doing, but knowing better than to ask. The the twins shared one of those glances which twins always understand and stalked toward a bush, circling each side as if cornering prey. Filia scanned the foliage to see what it could be and was startled by a flurry of motion when a giant wolf leaped out and pounced on first Adrianna and then Xavier, tossing the children into the air. Filia dropped yet another vase and dashed forward to rescue her children when the wolf transformed into Lord Zelas Beastmaster. Filia stopped short and then cracked a slight smile at the started expression on the Beastmaster's face as her enthusiastic grandchildren latched onto her yelling "Granny!!!"

"What fine hunters you've become!" Zelas laughed, recovering quickly. She seemed a little uncomfortable with all that open affection, but she quickly put that aside, once more hiding that strange collection of reactions she always had to her grandchildren behind her mask of cheerfulness. "I couldn't get within 50 feet without you spotting me. It seems your father's been teaching you well!" She winked at each of them, and then listened intently as they told her, along with many demonstrations, all about their most recent exploits.

Filia watched intently. She knew she wasn't the only person in the world with some reservations about her Mother-in-Law but Filia truly believed she had a better than average reason for her nervousness. She was pretty confident that Zelas posed no immediate threat to her children, but she did NOT trust her. Zelas was a mazoku after all, and Filia was sure the Beastmaster must have some ulterior motive behind her frequent visits with the twins. However, Filia had caught Xelloss, on few occasions, doing things of absolutely no benefit to himself. Though he denied it, she was certain that mazoku could do things with no hidden evil motivation. Also, comparing Xelloss' obvious affection for the twins with Zelas' behavior, Filia was pretty sure that plain old fondness for the children was at least one of the reasons behind her visits. But judging from Xelloss' natural tendency to deny any positive emotion, Filia didn't think Zelas herself was aware of her growing attachment to the children. So there had to be another reason for the visits, to at least give the Beastmaster some official excuse she could use to fool herself. Filia was pretty sure she knew what that other reason was and she did not like it one bit. The longer she watched, the angrier she got. Zelas looked up from where she was showing the children various ways to destroy miniature dragon shrines, to see an overprotective mother-dragon purposefully approaching.

"Hello, Filia darling." Zelas greeted her daughter-in-law with amusement written all over her face.

"Hello Lord Beastmaster." Filia gritted out.

Zelas acted as if she didn't notice Filia's strained response and continued cheerfully. "You have been doing an excellent job of raising my grandchildren! They are very advanced for their age aren't they?" Zelas watched with admiration as the twins went on to destroy the dam and the small village they had built earlier. Adrianna was practicing her aim at destroying from a distance, carefully missing Xavier who merrily stomped about in dragon form. Val didn't seem too happy about this, but was torn between defending his city and warily watching the mazoku lord who had appeared in his backyard.

"I an not just doing you some favor by raising MY children." Filia retorted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm just visiting my grandchildren. I heard it was customary for a grandmother to spoil her grandchildren rotten, so I was just enjoying my responsibilities." She pulled a crystal bowl full of mouth-watering, tooth-rotting candy out of mid air. She gave Filia a mischievous look to see her jaw dropped in terror at the thought of what that would do to the twins, both in terms of cavities and hyperactivity.

"Xavie, Adrie! Look what Grandmother Zelas has!" The twins looked up from where they'd been tying Val to a tree with a garden hose(2) after he protested their destroying his half of the village. Val did not look too happy about this present situation but had kept quiet, hoping to avoid the Demon Lord's notice.

"Awww, Granny! Stop calling me Xavie! They always tease me about it."

"Who teases you? If you want we can show them a lesson. How about we lock them in a dungeon where my wolves can gnaw on them, then hang them upside down by their toenails in a room completely full of poisonous snakes, before we roast them just a bit and then eat them alive."

"Ha! See that Val! You'd better not tease me anymore!"

"LET ME GO!!!! I only asked if I could call you Xavie! It's shorter. Lighten up! I wasn't trying to tease you!"

"Xavier Bronwen! Adrianna Violet!!" Filia said sharply. "You untie your brother this minute! Xavier, it looks to me like you are the one teasing Val. Now I want you all to apologize to each other this minute!"

"Why me?" Val groaned.

"Hey! Are those chocolate covered cherries?" Adrianna's eyes lit up and she gave her grandmother a huge hug before taking the bowl. "Thank you, Granny! You're the best."

Zelas winced again at the word 'Granny' but the praise seemed enough to make up for it. Xavier dropped the garden hose from where he'd half untied Val, and joined his sister sorting through the candy bowl. Zelas smiled and said farewell to the twins, promising to visit again soon. She then disappeared leaving Filia to finish untying Val and to try and get the candy bowl away from the twins before too much damage was done.

"Xelloss?" Filia glanced at her husband, as she got ready for bed.

"Yes?" he replied lazily, watching the most interesting view she was giving him as she brushed her hair. She was wearing the lacy nightgown he'd given her with the trick holes in inappropriate places. Holes that were well enough hidden most of the time that Filia had yet to notice their presence aside from her occasional comments about all the drafts lately.

"Well.. It's just that… I'm a little worried about Zelas."

"What?" Xelloss sat up and looked at his wife questioningly. "Why? She's been far more understanding than I ever expected. She's even allowed me some flexibility in my work so I could spend time with the children."

"That's sort of what the problem is. Had it occurred to you that she's a little too understanding? Her number one servant has gone and married a dragon. And now he's not even doing his full workload because he needs time for raising children. Not only does she accept all this but she seems to be making every effort to be supportive. Why?"

Xelloss made a hurt face, "So suspicious, Filia! Someone does you a favor and you take it all the wrong way. Why shouldn't Lord Beastmaster be supportive? She is my mother after all."

"Don't give me that! I know mazoku better than that! There has to be another reason." Filia put down her brush and sat down on the bed to look at him. "She visited the children again today."

"She told me. Said they were causing a delightful bit of trouble!" Xelloss winked.

"Xelloss! Stop encouraging them!"

"They're just being kids. Having a little fun. You should try it sometime." He poked her.

"Hmph. Just a little fun? Poor Val's face is still orange from that candy they gave him out of her bowl! My point is…well I'm afraid of the influence she has over them."

"Are you calling my mother a bad influence??" Xelloss pouted.

"No. I think she's trying to win them to her side. To win their loyalty. She wants to use them!!"

"And?"

"You mean you knew this?? She's probably been planning this all along. I thought she seemed awfully happy at our wedding! You know that our children are incredibly powerful. Too powerful for their own good. Now a mazoku lord comes along trying to warp their minds by playing dear old Granny in the hopes of brainwashing them and making them her slaves, like yourself!!" Filia exclaimed, then stopped. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say all that…"

"Think rationally. No matter how often she visits, she spends less time with them than you do. And they are way too smart to be brainwashed. You're going to have to accept that there are a lot of people who would love to have control over Adrianna and Xavier. And there is nothing you can do to get rid of most of them, like Lord Beastmaster. Filia, you're going to have to trust our children. I know they take after me at times, but you've really done a good job of teaching them. They DO understand what's going on, and they know what's right. Now you'll just have to trust them. They are going to have to make their own decisions, and all we can do as parents is teach them as best we can and then trust them to make their own decisions."

Filia stared at her husband in shock. He usually seemed like such a goofball, or was so busy being the evil mazoku that she often wondered if she wasn't crazy for helping make him a parent. Then there were times like this. When she'd first fallen in love with him it had been a thing entirely beyond her control or understanding, but right now she knew exactly why she loved him. And she knew just how to show it. "Thank you Xelloss. That makes sense. I guess I should stop worrying about it. So why don't we do something a little more fun to get it off my mind?" With that she threw herself on Xelloss with an enthusiasm that caught him completely off guard. The trickster priest soon recovered from his shock and started giving back with equal enthusiasm, not about to be outdone by some Dragon!

Notes:  


1. I plan to give a fuller description of the children. I am curretly working on it since it is so long and horribly wordy I don't want to interrupt the story with it.  
2. This is a reference to the time my parents tied one of my more annoying aunts to a tree with a garden hose, way back when they were dating. I always wanted to do that to m siblings but they never let me!  
  
I admit, I made a huge time jump between this and the last chapter. So if you have any questions please Ask! Some I've had were about how all the characters have changed. Well the parents finally had to GROW UP (a bit) when the kids came along. At least enough so they wouldn't fight all the time in front of their kids. So explosive arguments are now resticted to approximately once a week, and now only knock an average of one or two buildings down.  
Filia had wholeheartedly adopted Val and Xelloss accepts him as well, but the children were smart enough to figure out relatively early that he was adopted. They still get along together quite well, in spite of the fightig they did this chapter, which was mostly provoked by Zelas. What do you expect of a mazoku?

Back To [Chapter 3][2]  
[Index][3]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: TrickChild3.html
   [3]: TrickWedIndex.htm



	6. Chapter 5: Candy From Strangers

TrickChild5: 

Trickster Children Chapter 5: By Elf From Space 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to:   
elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Dana for proofreading, to #fanfic for comments on the middle section, to BJ for the joke idea and to everyone else who encouraged me ^_^

* * *

_Dear Filia and Xelloss, _

_ I heard that a new "All You Can Eat" restaurant opened in your town. Is it true that their roast beef rivals that of Nio Heron's? I've gotta see for myself! Expect us in a day or two. Is it all right if Gourry and I stay in your guestroom? That way we can visit and see the children while we're in town.   
See ya!_

_ Lina Inverse   
Sorcery Genius and Bandit Hunter Extraordinaire   
_  
  
Filia set the letter down next to her morning tea and smiled happily, "Ohh! How exciting!! We haven't seen Lina and Gourry since the wedding almost a year ago. It'll be so nice to see how they're doing. We can start by having a nice tea and catching up on everything that's happened and then go out for a pleasant dinner, and come home to talk about the old times. Too bad Zelgadis and Amelia won't be here, we could have a nice little reunion..." Filia's face suddenly darkened "If my _children_ behave themselves, that is! Val! Adrianna! Xavier!!" The children looked up from their books, happy for any excuse for a break from the reading Filia had assigned them, to see Filia enter the living room excitedly. "Aunt Lina and Uncle Gourry are coming to visit!" 

"Goodie!! Can I play with Uncle Gourry again?" Xavier jumped up from his seat spilling the homework all over the floor. 

"Yes! Of, course! … If you finish that assignment." Filia replied. Gourry was great with the kids and Filia was sure he'd make a wonderful father. 

"Can Lina teach me the Dragon Slave yet?" Adrianna smiled mischievously. 

"NO!" Filia exclaimed, "You know you're forbidden to learn any greater black magics until you're older!" 

"So, I can learn it when I'm older? Is that a deal?" Adrianna asked, thinking how she'd be 10 minutes older in about, oh... 10 minutes. 

"No. That depends on how well you behave and if your father and I think you're ready, AND if Lina wants to teach you." 

"What, exactly, do I have to do to be ready?" Adrianna pressed. 

"That" Filia smiled, "Is a secret!" She had been given a few lessons from Xelloss on how to handle her daughter. Don't make ANY bargain that can be abused! And when dealing with a Mazoku, or half Mazoku for that matter, this meant any bargain at all. 

Xavier looked up from picking up his books from the floor, "Why do we have to study the history of the Fire Dragon clan anyway. They're gone." 

"Because they were a great and noble people." Filia replied. 

"Oh, and that's why you resigned your position as a priestess, right before they got slaughtered because of their own stupidity in an attempt to hide their past wrongs?" Adrianna asked, smiling cheerfully. 

"Adrianna!" 

"What? Did I say something wrong? That IS what happened, isn't it?" 

Filia sighed, "All the better reason to study them so you can learn from their mistakes." 

"I don't mean to interrupt this fascinating discussion." _which I've only heard about a dozen times before..._ Val smiled sarcastically," But do we actually have enough food for Aunt Lina and Uncle Gourry?" 

"Mrs. Lina mentioned the new All-You-Can-Eat restaurant.." Filia considered this briefly and then sweatdropped. 

"So first they'll put the new restaurant out of business and then they'll eat our whole house?" Val supplied. 

"I'd better go shopping." Filia sighed, wondering if she should stop past and warn the restaurant owners in advance. Then she thought of Lina's wrath if they closed for the day and decided against it. "Jillas! Grabos! Keep an eye on the children for a bit." Filia called into the workshop. 

"Alright Boss! We'll take _ good_ care of them for you!" Jilas' head appeared in the workshop doorway, smiling reassuringly. Filia winced... At least Valgarv could take care of himself... as long as the twins didn't cause too much trouble. Filia glanced back at her younger children's innocent little faces decided she'd better make this shopping trip as quick as possible! 

* * *

"Adrianna!! Xavier!! Can you come help me with these groceries?" Filia pulled a large wagon heaping with food up to her front door. "Adrianna?" She got no reply, but that wasn't too unusual. It often took a while to locate her children when there were chores to be done. Adrianna has a second sense for when to be conveniently occupied elsewhere, Xavier was often too involved in his playing to notice the request first, and Val was reaching the age where it would take just long enough for him to respond that Filia would often have the task done before he arrived. 

"Adrianna?? Xavier? Valteria???" Filia left the wagon at the door and walked inside hearing nothing but her own footsteps. "Jilas?? Grabos? Where IS everyone??" Worry began to creep into Filia's mind at the unnatural silence. Her children could cause a lot of trouble at times, and the quieter they were, the more trouble they were usually plotting. But Jilas and Grabos at least should have responded by now! 

Filia frantically searched the living room, the backyard and the workshop. "Val?? Adrianna?? Xavier????" She heard a sound of soft breathing from the kitchen and looked inside, only to be startled by a loud thump as something fell over, landing on her foot. "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She hauled out her mace and whacked the offending object, sending it flying across the room..... only to see that it was Jilas, tied up, gagged and, until a moment ago, unconscious, as evidenced by the drool still hanging from his lower lip. Filia rushed into the room and grabbed hold of him shaking him frantically, "Jilas? What happened? Where are my CHILDREN???" 

Jilas only moaned in reply, unable to say anything around his gag, but then Filia was startled by another sound behind her. She looked to see Grabos tied up as well, and groaning softly. 

"Oh Cepheid! What has happened?" Filia hurriedly ungagged Jilas, who began babbling the moment his mouth was free. 

"Can you ever forgive us, Boss? I'm such a failure!" he sobbed, in his normal, overly dramatic manner, "How could I fail Master Valgaav again!" 

"My Children!!!! What happened????" 

"I don't know!!! The last thing I remember was finding that candy you left us, and then I got really sleepy, and I don't know what happened next! I'm not worthy of serving you anymore! I can't even keep the children safe for an hour! Ohhh.. I'll find who did this and make the PAY for it! I'm coming, Master Valgarv!!!" 

"Candy?" Filia looked up to see a very familiar crystal candy bowl. And there was a note:   
  
  
_ For Jilas and Grabos, my loyal servants, for working so diligently to please their Boss._

_ -Filia Ul Copt_   
  
"Oh, no.." Filia ran into the living room where she'd last seen her children and picked up another bowl exactly like the first with a note:   
  
  
_ For my darling grandchildren!_

_ From Granny Zelas._   
  
  
"XELLOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Filia yelled at the top of her lungs as she disappeared to find her 'darling husband.' 

* * *

"Ahem.... I think that's more than enough, Xelloss." The Beastmaster interrupted. 

Xelloss pouted, "Well if you didn't want the details of the Lina Inverse's sex life, why did you tell me to check up on them again?" 

At this, Zelas actually sweatdropped, "Never mind. Now down to business? Have you come up with any new strategies?" 

Xelloss smiled and pulled out a table covered with complex looking scrolls and maps. "Well if we start by infiltrating here, and taking advantage of the King's reliance on his royal council, and then we plant someone here to bring up that old feud over the hunting dogs we should be able to instigate a small war. Then we can take advantage of the confusion by..." 

Xelloss blinked as a VERY irate Filia suddenly appeared beside him, "Why, hello Filia-chan. What brings you..." 

"Xelloss!!!! The children..." Filia noticed the Beastmaster was looking at her curiously and grabbed her mace. She grabbed her husband, knocking over the table of battle plans I her haste, and dragged him behind her as she went to brandish Mace-sama several inched from the Beastmaster's face, "WHERE. ARE. MY. CHILDREN???????" 

Zelas eyes sharpened slightly but she showed no other sign of her concern. She looked at Filia over the mace in her face, and blew a cloud of smoke to swirl its way up around the dragon's trademark weapon. "Your children? How should I know?" 

"Filia-chan..." Xelloss gasped, "Do you mind loosening your grip just a little and then explaining what is wrong?" 

Filia looked down and noticed that Xelloss was turning purple in more than just his hair and eyes. (Not that he really needs to breathe anyway, but he can turn purple if he wants to) She let go of her husband, dropping him in an undignified heap on the floor, and turned back to the Beastmaster, brandishing the notes she'd found in one hand and her mace in the other. "What have you done with my CHILDREN????" Filia was twitching like crazy, and the flames emanating from her were enough to scare even Zelas' infamous Wolfpack into retreating to the far end of the room, whimpering. 

"I haven't done anything with your precious children. Now please sit down, and explain why you have interrupted my top secret planning session." Zelas replied coolly. 

"The children? Filia's what's happened? Where are they?" Xelloss, was unable to completely hide his concern as he stop up and looked at the notes in Filia's hand. 

"I don't KNOOOOOWWW!!!" Filia wailed, "I went out shopping and when I got back there were gone... _someone_" Filia glared at the Mazoku lord smoking serenely before her, "kidnapped them. And they left these!" She shock the notes again and Xelloss was forced to take them from her so he could read them. 

"'_For my darling grandchildren! From Granny Zelas.' _Granny Zelas???" Xelloss looked at his master, his normal smirk struggling to cover up the worry on his face as the hundreds of years of denying any emotion reasserted themselves. "You never call yourself 'Granny.' Only the children do that.." 

"Your children have been kidnapped? And someone has the audacity to use _ my _name while doing it?" Zelas glances at the maps and such scattered across the floor, "Xelloss, I think our game of Risk ™ against Dynast will have to wait. We have more urgent matters on our hands." 


End file.
